It Never Hugs Back
by myinukoi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is broke. And in order to obtain money, he forces his oblivious friend to go on dates with guys who had their eyes on the blond for quite a while. But was he supposed to fall in love with the idiot too? This could prove hectic... SasuNaru.
1. The Golden Rule

**Title:** It Never Hugs Back

**Author:** myinukoi

**Pairing(s): **SasuNaru (main), some SasuSaku, SasuIno, NaruHina, NaruSaku, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, GaaNaru, SaiNaru, ItaNaru

**Warning(s):** Shounen-ai, DesperateforMoney!Sasuke, Swearing...the usual

**Ages:** Sasuke and Neji are 17; Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Gaara are 16; Sai is 21; Itachi is 23.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Happy now! (Sasuke nods approvingly) xD

**Beta:** Ariii.chan!!

_Enjoy the first chapter of _It Never Hugs Back

--

I t N e v e r H u g s B a c k

**Chapter One: The Golden Rule **

_We live by the Golden Rule. Those who have the gold make the rules. _

**--**Buzzie Bavasi--

--

"I'm **WHAT**?!?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha. You're broke." The accountant sighed with a lazy drawl and turned another page in his manga.

"You..." the brunette pointed at his 'trusted' treasurer and growled."You..."

"Me. Me." The other affirmed and rolled his one visible eye, never leaving his comic book.

He was barely startled when he was thrown against the lavishly decorated wall of the young Uchiha heir's bedroom.

"Liar...!" Sasuke spat as he forced the taller, older man against the wall. "How dare you!!" He tightened his hold on the silver-haired man's neck.

"Um...Sasuke-kuuun? Is this a bad time...?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!!" He snapped irritably.

"Can I stay anyway? We barely got started..."

"Get the fuck out of my room, Sakura!!!!"

"Yikes!" Sakura winced and removed herself from the plush bed. She slipped on a light green sweater that matched her eyes to hide her expensive Victoria Secret bra her Sasuke-kun bought her, and the many love bites that made her pale skin swell red.

The livid Uchiha barely heard the door close and the mumbled, "Next time, eh?" from the cherry blossom girl.

"Y'know..." Kakashi chuckled uneasily, "when you're angry, you're eyes turn kinda reddish. Quite frightening. I think that would make a kickass buisness advantage. That's how Itachi got where he was today. Speaking of Itachi, he called. Said you and him should go to dinner this weekend. Brothers catching up and all...maybe you would like to take Ino with you? Impress him. She is much prettier than Sakura, but I'm sure the other girl's brain will make up for it. He always liked smarty-girls. She's good for you. Maybe--"

Kakashi's rambling was cut off.

"Shut. The.**_ Fuck_**. Up!"

"Is that any way to speak to your elders?"

"You? My elder? Like a superior? You fucking moronic dimwit!! Don't you dare ask for my_ respect, _you godforsaken DUMBASS!!!"

Kakashi winced as he abruptly fell to the floor and heard an expensive sounding vase crash against a wall.

"Broke? Broke? Me??! Uchiha Sasuke?! Broke? Ha! HAHAHAHA!"

Bam!!

"Richest in all of Konoha!! Sole surviving Uchiha heir! Broke?! Haha! So funny!"

Crash!!

"Actually you forgot Itachi...," Kakashi interrupted, glad to have retrieved his book, and currently flipping through it to resume reading his lost page. "Though depending how pissed you're parents were at him before he died, y'know, abandoning his clan and all, I guess they would leave all their shit to you."

"For fuck's sake, show me proof."

"Sasuke! Don't use the great act of fucking in vain! Shame on you!"

"PROOF!!"

Kakashi sighed and pulled out a rumpled looking piece of rectangular paper.

"I don't want to look at it. How much do I have?"

Kakashi sighed once more and told the Uchiha in a weary voice. "$22.31." **A/N**: _I'm sorry, but all the money accountings are going to be in Americanized form. Constantly translating money amounts to yen will be ridiculous in this fic. I'm just too lazy.)_ He quickly ducked, expecting another expensive vase to be thrown at his head, but his ears met no crash. Instead, he saw a paralyzed Uchiha.

He cautiously waved his hand in front of the other's face, hoping to see at least one quick move of pupils, a jittering of the obsidian irises. But when he was met with nothing, he sat down on the floor of the damaged room and finished one more chapter of Icha Icha Paradise. Looking up once more to see that his employer didn't move, he stood up lazily, yawned, and asked a servant to fetch an ambulance.

--

"You seem to have been suffering from open-eyed-unconsciousness, or deep sleep, due to slight brain trauma. Nothing to worry about Uchiha-san, you'll be out in a few hours. You really gave us quite a scare there."

The female nurse placed a hand upon the bed-ridden Sasuke's. "But, if you want to stay here for a few more days, I can do some paperwork and--"

"No. Go away." He snapped, slapping her hand away.

He missed her look of hurt when another nurse came in.

Luckily, this one was old, brittle, and ugly and was in no way attracted or impressed by the Uchiha.

"People. Tons. Here to see you. Only four can come in. Pick." She said brusquely, clipboard in hand as her wrinkled fingers quickly scrawled down vital info.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru," Sasuke rambled off quickly, automatically. He didn't need, nor care to hear of the other names. He knew those four were in the waiting room, and it was those four only that he needed to see.

-_Flashback_ -

"Sasukeeeee! You promised!!" The blond whined childishly.

"So?" Sasuke ignored the blond's betrayed tone with the flick of a wrist.

"You can't break a promise!!"

"Sure I can. Am I not right now?"

"But breaking promises is un-loyal and untrustworthy!"

"So?"

"You promised."

"And now I'm breaking it."

"But you promised!"

"And now I'm breaking it."

"You gave me your word."

"Why are you so shocked? We both know my word is worth less than shit."

"Sasuke, you prom--"

"Naruto,_ I don't care_. I'm _breaking_ my promise. I'm_taking back_my word_. I. Don't. Care_. I thought we've already established this. We're just going around in circles, here."

"You can't break a promise when it comes to something as world rendering as Ichiraku! Everyone knows that! You can't just break the rule!"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I can. Because of the Supreme Golden Rule. The rule that outlaws all the rest. We all live by the Golden Rule."

Naruto brightened and recited dutifully. "Treat others as you would--"

He was cut off by a cold, smug voice.

"... _Those who have the _gold_ make the_ rules"

And Sasuke, smirking, left behind a fuming, tomato-faced Naruto.

- _Flashback End _-

"Kakashi, take me home."

The lazy 'employee' yawned and turned another page in his perverted manga. "No."

"Fine, go ahead and call that new limousine driver, but if you flirt with him in my hearing or viewing range I swear to--wait. What?"

"No." The silver-haired man repeated.

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably. An anger-subduing technique taught to him by his past mother. Patience is a virtue. "Why not?"

Black eyes met dull, dark gray. "Because I'm no longer you're employee, Uchiha... san." Kakashi refrained from using 'chan' to tease the boy. Even though this boy was no longer his employer, he was still an Uchiha. Kakashi was already granted the privilege of having the option to refrain from using '-sama' as all the other servants/employees did. A prerogative given to him by his former employer's father: Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke sighed wearily. "The whole 'Sole Uchiha-heir, richest bachelor in Konoha, is bankrupt belie conspiracy' was true after all, hm?"

"'Fraid so," Naruto muttered, "Sucks for you."

"Shut the hell up, dobe."

"I would kick your ass, but I don't want to receive a bad rep for beating up poor-ass, homeless, temes."

Sasuke blinked. Homeless...?

Kakashi read the Uchiha's shock without even glancing up from his book. He turned a page with a quick jerk of the wrist, and replied to the questions bouncing throughout Sasuke's mind.

"You never really owned the home. You're parents died so suddenly after Itachi's self-removal from the clan, that they didn't have nearly enough time to retrieve their death documents and alter them in your favor, Sasuke-kun."

"But what about--"

"All your employees were given a sumly check so they can get by until they all find new jobs. Including me." Kakashi waved a check of ten thousand dollars to the boys.

Shikamaru scoffed at the money, Neji sniffed as though the occurrence of such generous sums was an everyday trivial, and Naruto's eyes got big and glossy. A 'cha-_ching_!' sound could be heard somewhere near his background and lovely sparkles, hearts, and money signs floated carelessly around his head.

"Itachi owns everything. You owe nothing. Legal matters and such. Do try to understand, Uchiha-san."

"Oh no..." Sasuke moaned despairingly, he dropped his head into his hands and brooded quietly for two minutes straight. His occasional anguished groans of displeasure were the only sounds until Kakashi decided to break the silence once more.

He simply _loved_ adding salt to the wound.

Being unemployed _never_ felt so good.

"Until then, Itachi, as your legal guardian (another wail of disapproval from the dark bundle huddled in the hospital blankets), assigned you to live with Uzumaki-kun."

Sasuke shot out of the covers in a tangled heap and his hands slapped his face in a wonderful impression of 'The Scream', as he groaned in a voice that seemed to be some homogenous mixture of utmost despair, nearly reeled-in anger, and just a tiny note of relief.

"OH NO!!!"

As nurses an unwanted female patients began to bang on Uchiha Sasuke's door demanding to know what had happened to their poor Sasuke-kuuun, Naruto laughed gleefully, ignoring Kakashi's triumphant smirk, Neji's troubled gaze, and Shikamaru's muttered 'troublesome'.

He was focused on Sasuke's expression, Sasuke's shock, Sasuke_ alone. _

He smirked and pulled out a large bundle of cash, obviously given to him as thanks for letting the Uchiha live as temporary company, and waved it in front of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke's head followed the paper cotton like a fat kid would follow a cone of chocolate-sprinkledice cream after five rigorous weeks on the Atkins' diet.

Blue eyes laughed mischievously, the cobalt color twinkled in the sunlight pooling in from the window, and for a milli-_fucking_!-second, Sasuke forgot about the large, fat wad of treasure in his blond best friend's tanned hand...

... But he quickly remembered as the musical sound of joyously deceiving laughter reached his day-long tortured ears.

" Uchiha-san, refrain from so quickly forgetting, that '_Those who have the gold make the rules.' _"

--

_Don't assume anything yet, m'kay? Take guesses but do not assume. Because we all know what assume makes out of 'u' and 'me'. Haha... I've loved that quote ever since my English teacher used it. _

_Anyways..._

_Care to comment?_


	2. Work Like A Dog

**Title: It Never Hugs Back**

**Author:** myinukoi

**Pairing(s): **SasuNaru (main), some: SasuSaku, SasuIno, NaruHina, NaruSaku, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, GaaNaru, SaiNaru, ItaNaru

**Warning(s):** AU, OOC, shounen-ai, DesperateforMoney!Sasuke, swearing...the usual.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Beta:** Ariii.chan!!

**-::-**

**I t N e v e r H u g s B a c k**

**Chapter Two: Work Like A Dog**

_**You're going to have to work like a dog, just to live like one. **_

**--****George Gobel****–**

**-::-**

"Sasuke! You asshole!" The blond yelled, enraged, as he stormed out from the kitchen.

"Hm... what did I do?" The said boy asked, his eyes never leaving the T.V. The crumbs on his borrowed orange pajamas trickled down his top as he shifted himself to a more comfortable position.

"I asked you before I left for work to clean the dishes!!" Naruto was enraged.

"I know. But you never said they had to be done before you came home."

Blue eyes softened from their previous angry glare. This was true. Maybe he had been too harsh...

"So... um," the blond mumbled, "when do you plan on doing them?"

"Hm..." Sasuke contemplated, "I was planning on hiring someone later in the week..."

The rage in Naruto's eyes came back full force and his face went from a golden tan to a furious red in a millisecond.

"HIRE?! You dumbass! You have no money. You idiotic, broke, sunuvabitch! And... LATER IN THE WEEK?! The dishes are practically spilling out of the sink already and shit -- I hope its _mold_ -- is growing somewhere in the fifth layer of that nasty basin!"

For a few minutes, Sasuke was quiet. Naruto took the spare time to calm down and regain his breathing. His face returned to its natural honey color and he impatiently waited for Sasuke's response.

Last time he checked, he was a friend that pitied a buddy who didn't even deserve it. Now he was a goddamn housekeeper in his own home.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, his eyes regarding the other teen cooly. "Okay. Commercials are over. What was it that you were saying?"

The brunette expected his friend to become twice as angry, and was ready to block him out once again, but he was astonished by the cool, calm voice that greeted him.

"Sasuke, you are to get a job, starting tomorrow morning. I can't pay for all this by myself. You. Need. To. Help."

Sasuke stared at the smaller boy; amusement sparkled in his smoky depths.

"Heh. Uzumaki, you're funny. Have you considered ever having your own television series? So comical! Me... get a job?! Ha!"

"..."

"Consider it. I know some people who know some people..."

"Then why don't you ask those people for a job."

Sasuke laughed again, but when he discovered the blond was not laughing as well, his humor died down.

"Hm, you're serious?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded his head in stern affirmation.

"Oh." The Uchiha blinked, "then, no."

Expecting this answer, Naruto simply sighed. "Have it your way, Uchiha. That means that if you don't want to pay for the things you use, then you won't use them at all."

"Fine. I'm sure there are females and even some guys that will kindly let me into their apartment."

"They won't let you use any of their crap without you sleeping with them first," Naruto said, causing the dark-haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I have to do to continue to thrive," a false bravado of courage sparkled in his eyes and he curled his hand into a fist dramatically. "Survival of the fittest, Naruto-kun," Sasuke smirked confidently.

Naruto sweat dropped. _'He's been on his ass watching _too_ much television.'_

"If you sleep with any of those fangirls or boys, do you really believe that you'll come out alive? You have such a poor sense of intuition, Sasuke."

Sasuke blanched at the true statement. "Whatever. I'm still not going to get a job. I mean I had one before, but it didn't really demand for me to do work. And any work I did have to do can easily be transferred to Sakura. She's so gullible. Pathetic, really..."

Indigo eyes turned darker in animosity. "Bastard! Don't speak about my Sakura-chan like that! I'll kill you!"

"Maa...Naruto-chaaan! Don't be like that. You know I was just playing... I love Sakura!"

"How much?" The blonde's jealousy raged to life.

"As a friend of course! Damn, Naruto! You're so untrusting!"

Naruto's eyes softened. "Good."

Sasuke smirked.

"But know that you need a job. Until you get one, everything is cut off from you! That means: water! Including toilets, sinks, and baths; food and electricity! Including all aplliances that need a plug and customary light. You may however use them to a _degree_ when I'm in the room. Beds, blankets, couches, my clothes, and other such_ luxuries _will be excluded from you until you are employed." Naruto's professional voice made Sasuke internally giggle.

The young Uchiha shrugged. "Whatever. And what happened to that five grand my brother was giving you every month to take care of me? Where is that going?"

The blonde blushed, but his eyes remained focused on his friend with a determined light in them. He huffed. "Humph. Taking care of you causes me stress. Putting up with that I-don't-give-a-shit-that-you're-busting-your-ass-to-make-me-happy attitude does a lot to a sensitive man such as me. A weekly spa appointment has never done anyone wrong."

Sasuke sighed. Obviously he wasn't going to win this battle. So far everything that has come out of Naruto's mouth had been true... to a degree.

"Fine!" He stood up, throwing his arms into the air in exasperation. "I'll go get a job!"

Naruto smirked triumphantly.

Sasuke left to the bedroom, only to re-emerge minutes later in a black shirt and a pair of tan, baggy, khaki pants. His dark sandals made padding noises, alerting Naruto of his presence.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto watched television, his tanned arms spread along the back of the large sofa, his shoeless feet propped on top of the table.

He never felt so jealous.

"I'm off." the brunette sighed despairingly. "Tape American Idol for me, will you? I wanna see if Sanjaya goes home..."

Naruto only laughed at a comedic skit from the TV, seemingly ignoring his friend, yet Sasuke was _sure_ the blonde had heard him.

Sasuke exited the door.

--

"Ngh. Headache." Sasuke rubbed his temples as he walked into the apartment he shared with his friend.

He threw his clothes into a pile in the corner of the bedroom, putting on some of the blonde's orange pajamas, wincing at the hideous color.

He climbed into bed and stayed on the far east side. Naruto was on the west. Luckily, the queen sized bed was large enough so neither boy would have to touch, just as they wanted it.

He snuggled into the thick sheets. 'Damn!' he thought, agitated. 'Why won't anyone hire me? Just because I'm an Uchiha?!' His thoughts were interrupted as he was pushed off the bed by a muscled, tanned leg. He winced as his pale body collided with the ground with an upset 'thud!'

"What the fuck, Naruto!"

The blond didn't even bother to rouse from his position in the bed. Sasuke could see Naruto's smaller frame snuggle happily into the fat, over-blanketed bed. He could use such a resource during such a chilly, autumn night.

"You're funny Sasuke. You act as though you didn't here me when I told you of your consequences for being unemployed. Yup, you're quite comical, indeed. Have you considered ever having your own television series?" Naruto chirped throwing back the brunette's previous comment to him.

"Bastard..." Sasuke growled. "I thought you were just kidding! But even so, I still looked for a job! Fuck, what happened to that heart of gold that you're so well known for?!"

"It's down there in the eighth ozone layer of the sink. Wanna go fetch it for me?" Naruto replied, and even in the dark Sasuke could clearly envision the younger boy's smart-ass smirk, derived from yours truly.

Sasuke was quiet for a long period of time so Naruto took it upon himself to break the silence. "So, why isn't the Great Almighty Uchiha Sasuke employed yet? You were out there for six hours. It's now one a.m."

"Nobody wants to hire me because of my last name! Can you believe that?" Naruto gasped, and not sarcastically. Who wouldn't want to hire Uchiha Sasuke?

"Why?" he questioned.

"Half of them don't even believe that the 'Great Almighty Uchiha Sasuke,'" he quoted the blond with a glare, "is broke. They think I'm a goddamn imposter. The _other half _with more common sense fucking hate Uchihas, because we bought their once oh-so powerful company leaving them trying to squeeze nickels out of their toes."

"Hm. I can understand that. If I were one of them, I wouldn't want to hire you either."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "One lady had the nerve to tell me that everyday before she starts work, she burns our family symbol, the fan, to_ ashes_. That the smell of the cinders reminds her that our 'greed-obsessed company will burn in the fire of our own avarice' and the scent really wakes her up in the morning."

The blond was laughing so hard he keeled over and was on the floor, right next to the dark-haired man. Once his humorous tremors died down, he sighed and looked into Sasuke's eyes. It annoyed Sasuke to see pity coating those azure orbs, but hey! Maybe it'll get him into that cozy bed!

"Okay," Naruto groaned. "Here's what you're going to do. If you clean that sink, and sweep up my room, I'll allow you to sleep on the floor. But," he raised his finger and shook it in front of the brunette mockingly, "only for tonight. If you want to sleep on the floor tomorrow night, you'll have to do something else, Sasuke."

Wide, obsidian orbs stared at him, disbelieving. "You-You can't be serious?! Naruto... you're insane! Where will I sleep if I choose not to do these errands, hm?"

"Outside my door, on the welcome mat," the blond quipped out.

"Naruto..." Sasuke showed the blond his heartbroken eyes. "Why?"

"Because it's time for you to earn your stay here, Sasuke. You'll be allowed all other privileges once you're employed."

"But don't you understand?! It's impossible for me to get employed! No one will hire me!" Sasuke yelled at his friend in distress.

But the bundle under the covers, topped by a blonde, spiky crop that was slowly rising and sinking was enough proof for Sasuke to know that his friend was asleep and would not be waking until sunrise.

He sat in the same position for half an hour, unmoving.

He was brooding.

He then stood up proudly. Eyes determined, he marched into the kitchen.

'No... I repeat! NO Uchiha sleeps outside! (AN: They don't sleep on the floor either, but... -shrug-) So if doing this commoner work is what needs to be done to allow me to obtain shelter, then so be it!'

By four am, Sasuke was done with the sink and the sweeping of the bedroom. He then awoke at five thirty am to search the yellow pages and daily newspaper for bright, red 'Work Wanted' and 'Employment Needed' ads.

_"Survival of the fittest, Naruto-kun." _Sasuke recalled his words from last night.

"And I'm the fucking fittest."

When Naruto awoke at seven am, he found the house empty, albeit himself and a note. Sasuke had left early to find employment again. He roused from bed to see his bedroom floor dustless. When going to the kitchen he smiled happily at seeing the sink spotless.

When his coffee was done with, and his mug rinsed, he thought about his best friend and the his determination.

'Poor Sasuke. Welcome to the average man's life. It seems that from now on,_ you're going to have to work like a dog, just to live like one_.'

**-::-**

Whew! First update in a while, ne? Does Naruto seem mean? _Yes? _Good. I hope I made Sasuke sarcastic and enough of a smart-ass. It's what I was going for since he's OOC. I hope this chapter was humorous.


	3. It's Handy!

**Title:** It Never Hugs Back

**Author:** myinukoi

**Pairing(s): **SasuNaru (main), some: SasuSaku, SasuIno, NaruHina, NaruSaku, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, GaaNaru, SaiNaru, ItaNaru

**Warning(s):** AU, OOC, shounen-ai, DesperateforMoney!Sasuke, swearing...the usual.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Beta:** Ariii.chan!!

--

I t N e v e r H u g s B a c k

**Chapter Three: It's Handy!**

_It frees you from doing things you dislike. Since I dislike doing nearly everything, money is handy._

**-**-Groucho Marx**--**

--

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" she breathed.

_Oh shit..._

The pre-mentioned male looked slowly up from his stationed cash register.

"Sasuke-kun. W-What are you doing?" Green eyes widened in shock. "Is this a joke? This is a _really _mean joke, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura... why are you here...?"

Jade eyes quickly scanned the store only to quickly returned to her current minding-numbing subject: _Why the _fuck _did her Sasuke-kun appear to be working in her favorite lingerie store?!_

"Um... you see," he sighed. "What had happened was...er...?"

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you here?" she cut him off.

The pale man scratched the back of his dark hair nervously and chuckled. "I was buying you a new present! A whole, fresh lingerie set, of course! Well," he winked and smirked the wink and smirk that caused females to feel _so_ faint at his erotic flash of sensuality that their hearts felt as though they would burst out of their rib cages. "It's more of a present for_ me_."

Sasuke tried to quickly and effectively seduce Sakura, enjoy a nice, fast, 'Wham! Bam! Thank you, mam!' and pray to God, Buddha, Jesus,_ and _Allah that Sakura never brings forth this embarrassing topic again.

Yet as usual, luck was against him and he was abandoned with the constant, crappy companion of Murphy's Law.

Sakura was unfazed by his obvious advances and still seemed to stare at him in shock. "Then why are you wearing an employee's outfit?!" Sakura was beginning to lose her temper. She always did when she felt so confused and helpless.

"Sasuke..?! Tell me what's going on!" The pink-haired woman's voice began to rise in panic and befuddlement. Sakura knew that only under _extreme _circumstances that her Sasuke-kun would wear such a uncultured, simple, average, common, _lowly_ outfit! She felt like crying! Just_ what the fuck _was going on?!

Sasuke quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her small frame up close to his broad one. His eyes burned a deep charcoal and his lips were marred by an ugly sneer.

Sasuke, who still had her by the shoulders, began to shake her violently, as though it would put thought and reason back into her defrazzled mind.

"Haruno! What's wrong with you?! Are you off your rocker?!! What the_ fuck_ are you screaming and sobbing for?!" He whispered harshly, as he quickly looked around to see whether or not they were grabbing much attention.

Sakura began to kick back against her love.

"Let me go!! Sasuke! Let me go!!"

"Shh... I'll let go, when you shut up!! Just be quiet Sakura! Shut the fuck up and I'll explain!!"

Her distressed cries reluctantly got lower in volume and her tears slowly ceased. Sasuke's grip lessened and his glare reduced in force. He hesitantly let her go.

She stared at him with watery green eyes and he sighed.

"You're not really buying lingerie for me, are you?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock..."

"Why are you in an employees uniform?"

"Because that what employees are usually forced to wear."

Sakura was still confused.

"I'm an employee here, Sakura."

"..."

"That means I work here." He clarified once again.

"Sasuke-kun. Why are you working here? What about your large industry? You shouldn't be here! Anyone can now easily get a hold of your most confidential files and--"

"Sakura," Sasuke snapped her out from her to-be worry-rant. "Follow me."

He led her forcefully into the staff room and closed the large door after confirming it empty.

He rolled his eyes at her distressed expression and took a deep breath. "Kakashi's a dumb asshole and decided in order to become inadvertently unemployed from Uchiha Industry, a.k.a.: me, he told me a week ago that I was bankrupt. Completely and utterly bankrupt. So my still-wealthy-sunuvabitch brother decided that I had to move in with the idiotic dobe, who now, even though I help out _so much _around the house, believes I need a job."

He exhaled and gestured around the thong section of the lingerie department, "So, here I am."

Sakura, being a common acquaintance and bed mate of Sasuke Uchiha knew enough to assume that Kakashi wanted to 'quit' for a reason, Itachi sent his brother to live with Naruto for a reason, Sasuke did not help around the house for a reason, and gold-hearted Naruto sent his best friend out to get a job for a reason.

But for what reasons, Sakura promised herself to find out.

So as she forced the stoic Uchiha to detail his eight-day philosophical journey using as little sarcasm and bitter wit as possible, her larger than average brain halted once again as it received a mind-blowing shock.

"...and so I stayed up until the wee hours of the morning cleaning that goddamn sink. My hands feel itchy just recalling how I had to come in contact with Palmolive dish soap!" He growled in frustration.

"Sasuke!! Do you know what this means?!" Sakura cried out unhappily.

"Um...I should use some sort of medicated lotion to keep my hands from becoming calloused since I'm being forced to undergo such horrible labor?"

"I'm broke, Sasuke! If_ you _don't have any money,_ I _don't have any money!! I'm poor! I'm homeless!! ...Waaah!!" She mourned.

"Sakura, shut up! What the hell are you talking about??"

"Sasuke, you're my _provider_. Without you, I'm left _un_provided!" She snapped irritably, as if explaining the obvious. _God, I hate it when he acts dumb._

"Please don't beat around the bush." Sasuke scoffed. "State what you are. Say it with me now: 'Gold-digg-er'."

She glared at him with irritated hazy green eyes. "I am the _providee_. You are the _provider_. We are simply playing out our roles." She huffed, indignant. Her Chanel-clad shoulders drooped drearily.

"Shit, I was just going to buy a new bra-thong set to wear tonight for you. I really needed it because the rent is due tomorrow." Sakura pouted.

"Well, if you persuade me correctly..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and nudged her with a wandering hand over to the Victoria Secret division.

Sakura quickly caught the hint but coldly brushed him off. "Sorry," she shrugged unsympathetically. "I don't fuck losers."

--

"Maa...Naruto, you're troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. He rested his sock-clad feet on the coffee table and at leisurely flipped through the channels. The sight reminded him of a certain black-haired broke-ass he knew, which brought him back to the subject at hand.

"But he always seems so unhappy!! I've given him all his privileges back! Why is he so...gloomy."

The brunette gave his friend an 'are-you-serious' look. "You forced one of Japan's most wealthy, handsome, and eligible bachelors to ignore seventeen years of gold-embroidered upbringing to get a 'lowly' job and you can't understand why he's depressed?"

Naruto stared at his friend, large blue eyes wide with harmless peculiarity. "No, I can't. Do you think it has something to do with the food? You think he believes my cooking is crappy? Or maybe..."

Nara let the voice enfeeble into a hollow '..._wahwahwah_...' behind the noise of his favorite game show sitcom.

"Oh! Maybe he's lonely?! Does our Sasu-chan need a girlfriend?"

The dreary teen brought up his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and pinch and massaged it. A usual tell-tale sign of impending doom to all those previous who have confided a secret plan to the genius. Yet Naruto, who was so excited, completely ignored his friend as he rattled off many 'Sasuke girlfriend' possibilities.

After the second, 'too cruel for Hinata', fourth, 'doesn't deserve Ino', and ninth, 'not my Sakura-chaaaaan!!', Shikamaru decided to intervene.

"Maybe _you_ are the reason Sasuke's been feeling so crappy, not a fucking_ girl._ If he was lonely, he would simply order the whole damn country, both women and men alike, to bend over, and they would do so in a heartbeat."

But Naruto was already out the door and heading out to Sasuke in the bitter autumn cold.

The brunette sighed wearily and counted down. _Three...two...on–_

Naruto burst through the door, a few seconds after his dramatic exit, shivering violently.

Nara heard the blond mutter angrily under his breath, 'How am I supposed to save the day if I can't even stand a little cold...?'

Shikamaru smirked. "Oh right, Naruto! I forgot to tell you. You're cape is in the closet. I had it dry-cleaned." he chirped out wittly, a large, fake smile was plastered on his languid, dazed face.

Naruto tossed up a quick birdie as a '_Thank you, dear friend. That darn super cloak was becoming bloody itchy_' before re-exiting into the bitter winds.

--

"Sakura...that's kind of bitchy... even by _my_ standards. You do realized the full extent of what we are comitting..."

"But think about it. No one is really getting hurt here. I mean _you_ make a few dollars, inadvertently leading to _me_ making a few dollars, and Naruto finda truuue looove." The rosette's eyes grew big with feigned innocence, yet Sasuke was not fooled.

"Don't try to make this seem as if you are out for his well-being! You don't give a fuck about his well-being!" Sasuke snarled. His slight, slight, _slight_ protective streak for his yellow-haired friend was cracking through.

Sakura snarled right back. "I do too. Where do you get off thinking Naruto's only friend is you?! I'm just trying to make everyone happy, since you're doing a pretty crappy job!"

"Sakura... don't test me..." he growled loudly, drawing the attention of some customers, all female, who giggled at his attractive appearance.

Sakura cowered a little, knowing she was treading in deep waters, but her jade eyes showed her point still stood strong. "Naruto is my friend too," she murmured quietly. "Just cause I don't show it, doesn't mean I don't care, okay? So cut the I'm-the-only-one-who-truly-understands-him' bullshit, because no one's buying it."

Sasuke glared harshly at her and she looked at the ground shamefully, her blush-colored bangs shielding her from view.

Sasuke's hard gaze shifted and he scoffed. "Tch...the only one the dobe would date is _you_." he muttered under his breath disdainfully.

"Sasuke...is that jealousy I detect in your voice?" Sakura's eyes glittered in excitement.

Sasuke jeered once again. "Jealousy, as in I want _you_. No," he sniffed. "I don't think so."

Sakura's disappointment was quick to leave. Even though her and Sasuke fucked, that's all it was– _fucking_. Any other type of proposal from her was quickly and coldly refused. Rejection from her childhood crush was anything but foreign to her.

"Sasuke, consider it. In case you haven't noticed, Naruto is looking better and better each day. He's drawing attention." She blushed guiltily. Sasuke paid her no mind. He was enraptured in his thoughts.

Naruto, his best friend and somewhat rival (though he had no idea what they rivaled over...), certainly looked different than he did back when he was twelve. Now a highschool Junior, Naruto's light locks transformed from their famous 'pee-pee yellow' as all the common dark-haired boys would previously call it, to a gold, sun-kissed blond. His handsome yet soft face was lightly tanned and he was strangely short yet slim, near to the point of being lanky. Intense blue eyes and a heart of pure gold (a thought to which Sasuke denies firmly to this day) completed the energetic boy and he, slowly but surely, grabbed the attention he was seeking since before the Uchiha could remember.

Though, perhaps in a _different _sense.

"Saaa-SU-ke!!"

Speaking of 'pee-pee yellow'-haired kids, here came one now.

The Uchiha gruffly stood up, quickly made sure his friend's pink haired crush was out of view, and greeted the excited blond with a customary, bored '_yo_.' A western phrase he picked up from when he was young, and much to his parents' dislike, couldn't seem to let go.

It was just so _catchy_!

"Sasuke!" Naruto pulled him off away from the crowd of hungry, female onlookers. "I have some great news!"

Thousands of thoughts bounced around in Sasuke's head with such speed that no one could doubt he was anything but a genius.

'I can quit this embarrassing job? I retrieved my money? It was never lost, you say? Kakashi was simply trying to trick me? Itachi has passed away as well? Oh joy!! What? It get's better? So my money, _money_, **money**, money, _**money**_...'

"I'm getting you a girlfriend!" Naruto chirped happily, his blue eyes invisible behind the crecents caused by his bright smile.

...The ideas hummed to a slow stop, fizzled forlornly, and _died_.

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"Girlfriend. As in girl. Y'know, those pretty males with hips, boobs, and pussies."

Sasuke winced. How obscene...

"I don't need any of those."

It was Naruto's turn to blink. "What? What do you mean you don't need a girlfriend? Everyone needs an adorable spouse!"

"Including you." Sasuke countered back reasonably.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura's idea was stupid. Only someone so desperate and needy would resort to such drastic measures. Using other human beings for the romantic and sexual pleasure for another was right above crime and begging on the young Uchiha's immoral scale. He refused to do that to anyone, much less his, as hard as it is to admit, _best friend_.

"Hey," Sasuke attempted to brighten the dark mood that simply surrounded himself. "Why don't we go home to watch that American Idol episode you taped for me? Don't worry about my shift, the boss said I can have the day off." Sasuke smirked coyly. His employer didn't actually know he was leaving for home to watch an episode of the televised singing phenomenon, but if the good-looking Uchiha was fired, all of the employer's customers would simply follow the handsome brunette to his next job.

Needless to say, Sasuke's employer and Sasuke's shift hours were _very_ slack.

"About that Sasuke... you see at that time, you didn't have a job. Which meant you weren't allowed any electricity, which meant no television," Naruto's words became more difficult to spit out as Sasuke's glare intensified. "Which means no American Idol."

Sasuke growled.

"If it makes you feel any better, Sanjaya went home!"

It_ didn't_ make Sasuke feel any better.

On the way home, the two boys were silent. Sasuke was contemplatively brooding, sending killer Uchiha death glares the blond's way every few blocks and Naruto would fidget his honey-colored hands in his thick orange jacket nervously.

When they returned home, Shikamaru was gone, leaving a disarrayed living room in his wake. Naruto sighed, 'At least he locked the door.' He quickly headed over to clean up Shikamaru's mess in a poor attempt to escape his dark-haired friend's even darker atmosphere.

Sasuke walked into his and Naruto's shared bedroom, closed, and locked the door. He dialed a familiar number and as soon as a breathy 'Hello' greeted him on the other line, he spoke the specifics, and hung up without a habitual goodbye.

Sasuke's fist tightened in rage as he heard the blond's squeal when he stabbed his toe, most likely on the foot of the table.

_Naruto is so... Naruto is so... selfish! Does he only think of himself? This is more than just taping the show! No matter what I do, the damn dobe's never happy. Well I guess that blond idiot deserves what's coming to him. Not that it's even bad, y'know. Even after how harshly he treated me during my stay with him, I'm still helping him find true love! What a generous soul I have..._

Sasuke smirked approvingly at himself.

'_Helping him find true love' _always sounds better than '_pimping out your gorgeous best friend_.'

Well, Sasuke and Sakura would agree.

Sasuke remembers how he'll have to help the blond clean up before bed, and reminces on how wonderful his life was before his bankruptcy.

No cleaning dishes...

No sweeping...

No dusting, mopping, laundry...

No work!

If only money was at the tip of his fingertips again. If only he was allowed freedom from the commoner's daily necessities.

Wealth...

_It frees you from doing things you dislike. Since I dislike doing nearly everything, money is handy._

Money was and still is his savior, he had simply lost the way...

...But he is rediscovering himself.


	4. Enough?

**Title:** It Never Hugs Back

**Author:** myinukoi

**Pairing(s): **SasuNaru (main), some: SasuSaku, SasuIno, NaruHina, NaruSaku, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, GaaNaru, SaiNaru, ItaNaru

**Warning(s):** AU, OOC, shounen-ai, DesperateforMoney!Sasuke, swearing...the usual.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

--

I t N e v e r H u g s B a c k

**Chapter Four: Enough?**

_Too much money is as demoralizing as too little, and there's no such thing as exactly enough._

--Mignon McLaughlin, The Second Neurotic's Notebook, 1966–

--

When Neji saw Sasuke and Sakura walk into the small yet expensive café, he kept his dark-haired head tilted down and watched the pair vigilantly through his tinted $200 Marc Jacob sunglasses, undetected.

Unfortunately, when he _was_ detected by the couple, he feigned a polite smile and beckoned them over.

Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other, and Neji observed that they seemed almost _giddy_.

He was disturbed.

"Neji-kun! How nice is it of us to meet again?" Sakura beamed, her straight white teeth blinding him with its cheeriness. He was thankful for the shades. She held out her hand.

He took it into his own larger, and surprisingly paler, one. His lips brushed against the base of her fingers with a softness a butterfly's wings could only hope to accomplish; yet the slight touch of 'affection' was kept brief by disdain and jealousy rather than tenderness.

Such were the mannerisms in the 'Wealthy Socialites: Guide to Proper Breeding and Upbringing' handbook. A holy doctrine of amenities every member of the Hyuuga clan memorized by heart and breath.

_Hyuuga Beau Monde # 58: Each lady, as poor or as unsightly as they may be, must be treated with the same gusto as one would any other richer or more beautiful female._

Even though Neji's pale gray, almost colorless, eyes were hidden behind designer shades, Sasuke smirked knowingly. Neji hated those triumphant smirks almost as much as his dear friend, Naruto-kun, did. The thought that your trained emotions and disciplined conscience could not be hidden or buried from those diabolical coal eyes was... unnerving.

"Hyuuga-san," the darkest brunette voiced curtly, his tone informing the pale-eyed young man that this was not a social visit; strictly business. "We are here to offer you a proposition."

Neji choked on his laughter. Sasuke glared and Sakura's brows furrowed.

To think...! To think that Sasuke; poor, broke, _bankrupt_! Sasuke, was trying to _negotiate_ with him?! The thought was too funny! As if the miserable man had anything that could be of use to him!

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. Neji's laughter quieted down, a faint smile the only reminder the joyous sound was ever there. Yet, that disappeared swiftly as well.

"What do you want?" Neji began to become annoyed, his patience was thinner than a pencil line.

"A date!" Sakura chirped. Neji blanched. And Sasuke sighed.

Sakura's hair rivaled her cheeks as she realized her mistake. "A-Ano...Neji-kun! Not a date with us, you see, but...er...rather, if you're willing and all... would you mind..."

Sasuke decided to cut in, wisely, seeing as Neji's annoyance and anger seemed to be teetering his tolerance scale. "We'll give you a date, with Naruto..."

Neji allowed his glasses to slip off his slightly pointed, yet utterly perfect, nose, permitting for his shock and disbelief to show.

"For a price."

He face-faulted. Of course Sasuke or Sakura, especially the two together, would never allow such a heartfelt task to go without reward thus unto themselves.

Of course! Broke asses would go to any length to receive riches! How could he have not seen this?

_Hyuuga Beau Monde # 97: Those penniless can be expected to go to brutal lengths to obtain comfortable surroundings at your expense. Acquaintances of this description should be ostracized and disposed of in an apathetic fashion unless proven to be beneficiaries in a different field. _

--

Sasuke was anxious.

He used his work earnings to buy him a nice Armani suit at a nearby Macy's. He sighed sadly as he realized he spent all his money, but assured himself he would just ask for a raise; one he was sure to be granted. He looked at himself up and down in his suit, pleased yet ticked. If he still had his wealth, he would simply fly over to Paris, France and buy fifty Armani suits straight off the backs of Giorgio's gorgeous, male, runway models.

His wealth... this brought a scowl to his face as he remembered exactly why he was fixing himself up and sending his money amount down.

Itachi.

Kakashi's words from two weeks prior rang reminiscently in his mind.

'_...you and him should go to dinner this weekend. Brothers catching up and all...'_

Back then, Sasuke had hoped that Itachi would forget about the dinner, and the elder Uchiha had. Yet Sasuke, finally getting over his shame and embarrassment, contacted his brother, as he knew Itachi had planned; and while reigning in his anger and hatred, Sasuke practically begged him to dinner.

Itachi had eventually accepted, amused, after half an hour of groveling at his brother's expense.

Now, Shikamaru was parked outside in his silver 2007 Volvo S60, a gift he received from a prominent University a year ago as a persuasive treat to help convert the genius to their sought-for school.

In the end, Shikamaru didn't go to college.

Sasuke entered the car, and the fifteen minute drive to the restaurant was spent with casual banter and polite conversational necessities. Sasuke was thankful Shikamaru didn't bring up any questions of his money, job, or what he plans to do at dinner with Itachi. Shikamaru was his favorite friend to come to at times like this. Naruto would be too oblivious to know Sasuke was uncomfortable with a topic and Neji simply wouldn't care.

When the car parked in front of the top-class restaurant, Sasuke climbed out and asked Shikamaru when he would be back to pick him up.

"I'll be at the movies. So, is an hour and a half alright?"

"Sure." Sasuke closed the door firmly and walked into the building.

The restaurant was... beautiful, for lack of better word. From the high ceilings decked with German-imported crystal chandeliers above his head, to the ebony Rouge de Rance marble from Belgium underneath his feet. Red wine silken curtains adorned the tall lavish windows that served some aristocrats present as decorative exhibits to the outside world beyond their affluent, utopian lifestyle.

Sasuke drank it all in greedily, forcing it to memory. This was what he was forced to leave behind? Would he ever be able to leave this restaurant knowing that these kinds of luxuries might never be bestowed upon him to his heart's content again? How was he supposed to turn away from this all...?

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. When he opened them, he was greeted by a bright female waiter who smiled at him, waiting patiently, all the while ignoring his odd behavior.

"Are you unhappy, sir? May I be of service?" She asked, with a cheeriness only days of training and a healthy paycheck could produce.

"Yes," he shook his head lightly. She continued to smile. "A reservation was made. I'm here for to meet with my brother Uch--"

"Uchiha Itachi?" She cut in brightly.

"Ah, yes..." he tried to produce a false smile of his own, secretly wanting to know if he was 'polite' enough to quit that damn mall job and work here instead.

Yet, by her concerned look, Sasuke adduced he failed miserably.

"Are you sure you're alright, Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke smiled bitterly. _Uchiha-sama_. It's been so long since he heard it... he almost didn't realize she was addressing him.

"Ah. Just fine. Thank you." She nodded, satisfied.

"Follow me, please."

Her walk was fast and brisk, but his long legs had no trouble keeping up with her.

She stopped suddenly. "Would you prefer the elevator or staircase, Uchiha-sama?"

"Staircase, please," emerged from Sasuke's mouth without an affirmation from his brain. Before he could even question himself, she was walking away again. He followed.

The spiraling stairway was just as beautiful with famous traditional artworks on the wall. He ignored the golden railing and peered over to view the pictures but quickly became bored. All were things he had seen before, none of it had ever interested him: all were shika-e, bijinga and monogatari-e artworks.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Itachi. Their table was small and circular, much different to the large, rectangular ones the Uchiha family was so used to. Yet, Sasuke thought, so

much has changed, so why shouldn't this? So many things are different. And I am about to find out why...

The table with Itachi was the only one in Sasuke's vincity. Leave it to an Uchiha to get the nicest floor and be possessive enough not to want to share it with anyone else.

"Please," Itachi gestured gracefully, "have a seat."

Sasuke sat down stiffly, his eyes never leaving his brothers.

"You seem..." Sasuke didn't want to use this word. Using this word and his elder brother in a positive sense seemed...taboo, "happy."

Itachi smirked, his closest facial expression to a smile. "I am."

Sasuke growled. "At my situation, bastard?!" is what he wanted to yell, but refrained and settled for, "And what would be the cause of this?"

"Oh," Itachi waved a hand dismissively, "just being with you, younger brother, makes me happy."

Sasuke scowled. "Is that so?"

The elder Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me? Oh, Sasuke! How long has it been since we've had such a touching reunion among brothers? Eight...nine months? This is a joyous occasion. Cheer up!"

Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"Naruto."

Itachi looked up from his menu. "Come again?"

"Why am I bankrupt? Why did you make me live with Naruto? I mean, living with you would be pretty crappy and all, but at least I'd still be rich!! Itachi!"

Itachi yawned passively. "No use crying over spilt milk..."

"But that's the thing. It's not spilt milk! Take me into your company. I'll learn all the basics and crap. Make me your right-hand man and make me rich again!" Sasuke clenched his fists again in fury. A crappy habit that emerged when he proves to be enraged.

"No can do, little brother." Itachi's abnormal, scarlet eyes glittered with fake concern."I mean, if I wanted you to be well off, I wouldn't have withdrawn your inheritance funds."

The menu Sasuke had in hand (out of sheer politeness, because sitting with his brother made him anything but ravenous)wasgripped so severely that crescents punctured the synthetic leather bindings of the pamphlet.

Itachi tutted under his breath.'Artificial cowhide menus? How disappointing. At first glance I believed this restaurant to be first class...' His thin, coral lips pursed in a disapproving frown.

Sasuke recovered from his shock and anger, sooner than Itachi had expected, causing the elder Uchiha's further thorough examination of the restaurant to be cut short.

"Itachi..." Sasuke's dark bangs shielded his charcoal eyes from view, shadows displayed in all the terrifyingly accurate positions made Sasuke look ...well, _terrifying_.

Still, Itachi was unnerved. "Yes."

"How did you get the money?! I thought you were no longer entitled to our families riches seeing as you got yourself emancipated from the Uchiha name when you were fifteen!" Sasuke began to loose his cool. How the hell did the accountants at where-thefuck!-ever let Itachi go away with all of the Uchiha family riches?

It was an international scandal when Itachi - the perfect Uchiha son - divorced from one of the world's most wealthiest, famed families. Rumors spread unabashedly about their strict but fair father, Fugaku. How he abused his children: forcing them with audacious aggressiveness to be absolute, unequaled, and flawless to such a preposterous feat, that Itachi, the known over-accomplisher, betrayed the family. Mikoto, of course, had her fair share of denigrations. Accused of alcoholism and drug use; "an unhealthy, selfish recluse from her husband's fading mentality and children's tortured beings; she is a despicable mother" one media press crowned her. The Uchiha family took the slander to her- sweet, caring, Mikoto; the only compassionate one in the family - the hardest.

Sasuke had never hated Itachi more in his life. Not when Itachi received all the attention, not when Itachi took mother's last homemade blueberry muffin every goddamn morning before school... Sasuke had never hated his brother more. The shame he has brought upon his family...!

Itachi was so popular, he was preferred over the _entire_ Uchiha family. That brought forth belligerence that Sasuke did not even know he was capable of...

Yet how could Sasuke hate the man who gave him piggyback rides every evening throughout their estate's fifteen acre garden? Or the same man who tucked him in at night with varied bedtime stories and traditional rhymes of 'Miss Muffet and the Eight Legged Freak', 'Hansel and Gretel: The Diabetic Arsonists', or 'Goldilocks and Her Three Grizzly Sex Slaves'?

Very hard to hate such a man, especially when said man is your elder brother.

Yet after three months of evil propaganda and vicious rumors, the Uchiha family's psychological torture ended.

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were murdered.

Sasuke found it easier to hate his Aniki after that.

Yet, his loathing was brought to a new high, seeing as when Itachi left the family, he created a business successful enough to rival the Uchiha's. Even though Itachi was in charge, he left all the caliber work to a group of minions and raked in the majority of the money for himself. What was the group called again...? A Cat Ski? A Coat Sew? Akat...-?

"Meh, you're right...to a degree. I did emancipate myself from the family as a minor, but I did not relinquish the family name..." Itachi smiled slyly.

Sasuke looked at his brother, dismayed. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to care if his elder brother was losing his marbles, but now...? When his money is on the line...?

"Itachi... when you emancipated yourself," Sasuke spoke slowly, watching his brother through skeptical eyes, "mother and father removed your name from the will, alienating you from all of Uchiha's future posses--" Sasuke was cut off.

"Ah, ah, ah," Itachi waggled a finger tauntingly, then took a sip of deep, red wine - his favorite. "And that is where you are wrong, young brother. Did mother and father tell you _specifically_ that I was off the will?"

Sasuke blinked, confused. "No, but you embarrassed them, internationally, so why the hell would they keep you on the wi--" He was cut off once again.

"Did you see the will for yourself?" Itachi broke off a piece of the Sicilian bread stick in the silk-dressed basket.

"No, why would I have to see the wi--" Sasuke was interrupted once more. His eyes narrowed. His brother's constant disruption was becoming annoying.

"Did you ever stop to consider that perhaps our parents were too caught up in the distress and embarrassment over the lost of me," he pointed a bread stick at himself vainly, then continued to twirl it between his nimble fingers. The action went unnoticed to Sasuke. "That they didn't even _consider _removing me from their death testaments yet within the three months before their deaths? Hm, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat and his face became near transparent. Itachi could've sworn that if his face got any paler, veins and blood would become visible through the seemingly thin, lucid skin.

Yet, his appearance was the last of Sasuke's concern. _Was Itachi implying..._

"I kept the money for years. It never belonged to you."

_No...! No! It couldn't be possible! No way...no way his Aniki..._

"The Uchiha Industries always belonged to me. I control both that company and Akatsuki! I am the most powerful man in the world!"

_Did Itachi... _

"But I became bored so I figured it was time to do something exciting. The withdrawl of your bank accounts was fun Sasuke. Just like this dinner. The Uchiha family never fails to entertain me."

_Could Itachi have had something to do with his parent murders?!_

As Itachi walked out the door, he was not fooled. His brother's willpower did not go unnoticed. And now that his Otouto knew the truth... His brother was becoming a bit too cocky for his taste anyway... When the parents are gone, whose responsibility is it then to make sure the youngests keep their ground? Sasuke had more than enough luxuries anyway...

"_Too much money is as demoralizing as too little, and there's no such thing as exactly enough_..."

He smirked.

_The game just got a lot more interesting_.

**-::-**

"So what do you say?" Sakura's cheeriness, Neji decided, was contagious, for he was feeling a bubble of bliss boil in the depths of his being, as well; a rare occurrence.

He remembered his rules, his teachings, and training. He _knew _the obvious choice. The conclusive answer, the _right_ answer, was at the tip of his tongue. The 'Get the fuck away from me with your stupid, queer, crap!!' (though a blase version would be more sufficient) was _there_! But something was holding him back...

"Do you want Uzumaki or not, Hyuuga-san? For I'm sure many others would give a sure, quick affirmative to such a request, do you not agree?" Sasuke sneered, his impatience bursting from it's weak, brittle chains. "Because me and my partner here can easily be on our way to more _cooperating_ customers."

_Customers?_ Neji mentally questioned, but his internal happy pot had finally spilled over, filling his body with warmth and glee.

He answered quickly, never one to opt for keeping others waiting.

"Yes. Time and place?"

**-::-**

AN: Neji is jealous that Sakura holds Naruto's affections.


End file.
